dream eating monochrome baku: Welcome to the Monochrome world
by Nova the fairy of the night
Summary: Haku has terrible nightmares and is greeted by a dream eater with a familiar face. Will Haku ever escape her own mind or will she stay in the Monochrome world forever ?


Haku has terrible nightmares and is greeted by a dream eater with a familiar face. Will Haku ever escape her own mind or will she stay in the Monochrome world forever ?

Chapter 1: The first Nightmare that changed everything.

Haku was surrounded by pure darkest. She could hear a loud laugh that sounded like her brother Dell that was getting louder and louder. She couldn't move because she felt like she was completely frozen in place. The air was hot and congested and hot, she could barely breath. She cried and yell " STOP IT AWAY. I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE. YOU CAN'T HAVE ME I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME!". She soon as a small light in the distance. She fell a gust of wind push her closer to light. Standing there in the light Dell. Her dark red eyes shone like two shiny gems in the night, his while had shimmered in the light. He lit a cigarette and laughed. Tears streamed down Haku's face, she tried to run but she just couldn't move. Dell smiled creepily showing two pointy teeth. Haku shook her head and tried not the look at him but he moved closer and closer.

"Hey my sexy little sister"

"GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY"

"Awe that really hurts" he grabbed her and smirked " Don't you love your onii chan "

"PLEASE NO NO NO!"

He pushed her away and laughed " his life is on your hands. Vocaloids like us will never be excepted. Vocaloids like us will never be loved. He'll never never love you. Miku-chan is better I don't even know why I waste my time with you. Your a failed experiment and nothing more"

As soon as he said this Miku and Len stepped into the light. Miku was wearing a shinny gold crown on her head.

"Haku-chan just disappear. My voice is perfection there is no need for you" Miku smirked

" YOU ARE NOT MIKU. MIKU WOULD NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE IT STOP IT!" Haku fell the ground. Dell grew black wings and continued laughing loudly.

"Haku-chan your so beautiful" Len smiled. Haku started shaking as Len moved closer to her

"R-r-really" She muttered.

Miku walked over to Len and kissed him on the cheek. Len smirked " But Miku-chan will always be more beautiful. I love her not you!"

Haku cried harder " AAAAH!"

Dell was still laughing. His laugh echoed though Haku's head. Soon a knife appeared in his hand and he slowly walked up behind Len.

"ONII CHAN PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! I LOVE HIM! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HURT THE PEOPLE I LOVE. GET AWAY FROM HIM. GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Haku struggled to move off the ground but it was to late.

" I told you what would happen if you didn't do what I say. His death will be your fault and yours alone." Dell stabbed Len in the back and smirked

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

*a clapping sound is hear in the distance*

"What a delicious looking nightmare"

Just then everything disappeared. Haku was now surrounded by the color of a dirty yellow. Everywhere Haku looked she saw yellow. She stood up and wiped away her tears.

"What a poor sad young lady I've stumbled upon" A voice said

" That voice" Haku thought

A man in a hat with a yellow stripe and a cane walked up to her. He looked just like Len.

" LEN-KUN IS THAT YOU!" She exclaimed " WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EARS"

"How rude" The man said " Watch your manners young lady. I don't know who this Len character is but I am most certainly not him"

"Sorry" Haku said shyly "My name is Haku Yowane, I hope you don't mind me asking but who are you and were are we"

"My name is monochrome Baku" he bowed " and we, my dear lady, are on the border between the Monochrome world and your mind." His elf ears twitched alittle as Haka stared at him

Haku smiled " oh I'm so sorry for staring it's just that I find it hard to believe you. If all you said is true then does that mean I'm dreaming right now."

"Not exactly" Baku smiled "Your basically in a comma. A small comma. We don't have a lot of time before the sun shines and you wake up so come along to my house. its right over there" He pointed at a weirdly shaped building floating in the sky.

Haku stared at the building then look up at the sky. The stars and moon hanging in the dark blue sky. The stars and moon looked a like big cardboard cut outs. She quickly looked back at the building then laugh " How drunk I'm I to be hallucinating this badly. I must be drunk as hell. Baku-San how are we even gonna get into your house. It's not like you can fly. Wait... Can you fly?"

Baku laughed " This all very real my dear. The rule of reality don't apply here" he started to float " If you believe you can do it then anything is possible here"

"Whoa." Haku was amazed at what she was see in " I think I'm starting to believe you" She closed her eyes and stared to float up to the building and Baku followed.

In Baku's house...

"Fancy" Haku smiled "it suits you"

Baku blushed " It's always nice to meet someone with good taste in design and dreams"

"What do you mean by good taste in dreams" Haku was confused

" . I'll makes us some Lotus tea" Baku said and walked out of the room

Haku sat on the soft yellow and orange striped couch and sighed " He reminds me so much of Len-kun. I'm still curious to know what Baku-San meant by good taste in dreams. I'll have to ask him again when he comes back" she looked out the window " Since I'm out of my mind I wonder if I'll ever wake up"

"Miss I'm back with the tea" Baku set the two cups of tea on the black,shiny, and round coffee table " I want to make a deal with you "

Haku sat back in the chair and sipped some of the tea "So delicious. All of a sudden I feel so relaxed. This has to be the best tea I ever had"

Baku smiled " It's my own special brew but we really must focus so listen closely"

Haku sat up. Her face turned grim. She just realize the she had lost herself in what seems like a dream. Looking at Baku's face reminded her that she need to go back to reality. No matter how horrible it was. She didn't know what Baku wanted but she really needed to get home. Sometimes her kindness got her into a lot of trouble. If she was drunk like she thinks she is then this would be the very first time she wasn't able to get out of her hallucinations quickly.

"Young lady pay attention!" He snapped

"Sorry Len-kun. I-I-I mean B-B-Baku San!"

Baku sighed and continued "Lately you've been get a series of nightmares. I'm I correct"

Haku thought long and hard. As soon as she remembered her recent nightmare she screamed and cried. This made the whole house shake.

Baku laughed "My apologies for laughing but seeing you react like that was highly entertaning. I forgot to tell you that thinking about your dreams while your here will have dastardly effects on you. Anyway back to what I was saying earlier. I can make your horrible night terror disappear if you only make a contact with me. You see , I'm a dream eater."

"A... Dream eater?" Haku said wiping away her tears. That actually made more sense than half the stuff he has said to he so far. That explains everthing. The house,the sky, her floating, yet it was still very hard to believe. She has heard many stories about dream eaters so she knew the dangers of make a contract with one but she felt like she could trust Baku. Maybe it was his face. It was the face of someone she held dear to her heart. And it's that face that will probably trick her in the end. She's been depressed about many things for years. If this guy could take away one of her problems then she thought she should jump at the chance. Yet she couldn't just quickly accept. That would make her seem to desperate.

"I understand that you do not fully trust me yet. So I'll give you sometime to think it over."He snapped his fingers


End file.
